<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys Like You by tobiyos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424924">Boys Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos'>tobiyos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Maruki Takuto, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Top Iwai Munehisa, lots of nicknames on Mune's part, technically not an au they're just younger, there are like... size difference elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing in the nurse’s office then?” Takuto asks, crossing the room to sit at Mune’s side on the bed. He jumps slightly when Mune puts his hand down next to his on the mattress, and then presses his lips together when their pinkies touch, as soft as it is deliberate.</p><p>“You already tired of me, dollface?” he asks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwai Munehisa/Maruki Takuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am still on my Maruki/Iwai bullshit. Not only that but I am still on my High School Maruki/Iwai bullshit. Could technically be read in accordance with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226465">Slow Day</a>  but like. Definitely not required reading. I won't test you on retention of my high school Marukiwai hcs, promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Takuto thinks he probably spends too much time in the nurse’s office.</p><p>It’s not like there’s ever anything particularly <em>wrong</em> with him—save for the occasional headache, or that time he twisted his ankle on the track—he just thinks the office is sort of… calming. One of the walls is almost entirely a window, and if he’s around at just the right time, the whole room glows bright and warm and welcoming, a safe haven away from the cold floors of the classrooms and the slate of the uniforms. The nurse always calls him “Taku-chan” and sneaks him snacks from the teachers’ lounge, and it’s not like there’s anybody that cares that he spends so much time hiding away in the office. It’s a nice place to get away to.</p><p>Well, it’s usually a nice place to get away to.</p><p>“Funny runnin’ into you here, dollface.”</p><p>Takuto sighs, and leans against the doorframe to watch Mune grin at him from the bed pushed against the side wall, blue curtains drawn back. “Are you skipping class again?” he asks.</p><p>Mune’s grins grows as he leans back on his hands. “You worried I’m gonna end up with another detention?” Takuto frowns. “Relax,” Mune laughs. “I’ve got a free period.”</p><p>Mune is so bad for his blood pressure. Takuto steps through the entry with a sigh, reaching back to shut the door even though every other student on campus is more than likely in a room for the next hour or so. Takuto would be joining them if he hadn’t blown through his credits so fast and left him with a nearly free schedule for his third year.</p><p>“What are you doing in the nurses office then?” he asks, crossing the room to sit at Mune’s side on the bed. He jumps slightly when Mune puts his hand down next to his on the mattress, and then presses his lips together when their pinkies touch, as soft as it is deliberate.</p><p>“You already tired of me, dollface?” he asks.</p><p>Takuto frowns. “Of course not.”</p><p>Takuto thinks he probably <em>should</em> be, considering how much time they spend together. This is nowhere near the first time he’s seen Mune today, and it certainly isn’t the last either, considering Takuto’s mother is expecting them both for dinner. As lucky that he is that his mom seems to love Mune almost as much as he does, it doesn’t do much to keep from throwing him off every time she asks, “Is Mune-san coming for dinner tonight?”</p><p>“Hey,” Mune hums, and Takuto lets him cover Takuto’s hand with his, the uncomfortable scratchy sheets hissing as their fingers move together. “Lighten up, won’t you, sweetheart? I know you come hang out in here when you’re bored.” Takuto tries to tamper down on his grin when Mune nudges their shoulders together. “Thought i’d come bother my boyfriend.”</p><p>Takuto shivers, breath catching at the... the <em>b-word</em>. By Takuto’s estimate, they’ve been dating for a month now, but it’s only been a week since Mune pulled him into his room, pressed Takuto against the door, and asked, “Are we dating?”</p><p>“I think so,” Takuto had murmured, shaking slightly at Mune’s hands on him. He was very quickly learning that Mune’s touch had a habit of making Takuto shake nearly out of his skin every time it landed on him. “Do you… do you want us to be dating?”</p><p>“I do,” Mune had said, and pushed Takuto tighter against the door. “Glad that’s settled.”</p><p>“You don’t bother me,” Takuto mumbles, turning his face away when Mune’s smile curls affectionately. “But you’ve never—”</p><p>He cuts himself off with a gasp when Mune darts forward and kisses him, hard, a hand going to the side of Takuto’s face to pull him closer. “Mune—” Takuto protests, cut off again when Mune chases his mouth. “Wait!” he hisses, pushing back at Mune’s shoulder. He goes but it’s with a pout, and Takuto tries to frown around the blush he can feel settling on his face. “You can’t just—the nurse will be back—”</p><p>“The nurse is out for the rest of the day,” Mune says, breath ghosting Takuto’s lips. “I checked, promise.”</p><p>“Wait,” Takuto says, leaning away so he can look at his boyfriend’s face. “You <em>checked</em>?”</p><p>It’s Mune’s turn to flush pink now, leaning away with a huff. “Yeah, I checked.”</p><p>“Why did you—” he jolts when Mune pushes him by the shoulder down onto the bed, breath wheezing out of him. Mune’s eyes are dark above him, his hand soft when he pushes the hair out of Takuto’s face. “Why did you check?” Takuto squeaks.</p><p>“You’re smart,” Mune murmurs, and presses a kiss to the edge of Takuto’s temple. “You can figure it out.”</p><p>Takuto has a feeling he’s never going to recover from this.</p><p>When Mune kisses him again, Takuto’s heartbeat kicks into overdrive, the sheets rustling against his legs when he shifts. The material has always been as stiff as it is coarse, but it never really bothered him until suddenly all of his nerves are oversensitive, heat sparking across his body at the way Mune licks into his mouth lazily. Takuto can still smell cherry cough syrup and latex gloves, but he swallows a gasp when Mune slides a hand up his shirt, pressing into the bare skin of his stomach.</p><p>“I missed you,” Mune mumbles against his lips.</p><p>“You saw me this morning,” Takuto pants, as Mune’s fingers catch and pull at the buttons of his shirt. “And at—<em>ah</em>—at lunch.”</p><p>“I didn’t get to <em>touch </em>you, this morning,” Mune growls, face dropping into the curve of Takuto’s shoulder. “And all I got was a kiss at lunch.”</p><p>“You want <em>more</em> than a kiss?” Takuto asks incredulously. He wraps his arms around Mune’s neck and pulls him closer, shuddering at the way Mune’s knee between his legs slides closer. That’s always the thing with Mune, Takuto has noticed. He never has to <em>touch</em> Takuto, not fully, proximity is almost as good as any pressure or friction could ever be. Mune’s knee is <em>close</em>, but his brain knows it could be <em>closer</em>, and his stomach gives a pleasant little roll that has Takuto gasping as Mune presses a soft kiss to his shoulder.</p><p>“I <em>always</em> want more than a kiss,” he grunts, and Takuto squirms when their hips finally press together, Mune’s kisses to his skin growing wetter and more insistent as his hands wander.</p><p>“We really shouldn’t,” Takuto insists, even as Mune drags his palms over Takuto’s hip and up his thigh, pressing one of his legs back. “If someone walks in…”</p><p>“Ain’t that the fun part?” Mune grunts, sitting up to fix Takuto with the smile that melts his insides and sends him reeling. “Come on, dollface. Let’s have some fun.”</p><p>Mune is the worst influence Takuto could ever have. He still sighs and presses his knee back further, gasping as Mune slots their hips together with a wolfish smile. “My mother warned me about boys like you,” Takuto gasps, even as he threads fingers into Mune’s hair desperately.</p><p>He can feel Mune smiling as Takuto sucks on his tongue, dragging his nails down Mune’s scalp as they grind against each other messily, Takuto’s hips jerking when he feels Mune’s cock slotted up against his hip.</p><p>He yelps when Mune grabs his hip again and rolls them over, tugging Takuto by the thighs to straddle his hips and rock against him gently, Mune’s fingers gripping tight at his hips.</p><p>“God, you’re sexy,” Mune says against his mouth, kisses turning hurried and frantic as Takuto whines, both of his hands planting at the sides of Mune’s head so he doesn’t get rocked off of his lap. Mune groans again when his hand cups Takuto’s ass, and Takuto breaks away form the kiss with a moan, leaning down to press his nose into the side of Mune’s neck. “You’re too good to me, dollface, you’re a fuckin’ meal and a half.”</p><p>“Smooth talker,” Takuto murmurs, sucking gently at the skin of Mune’s neck. He sits up with a shiver, hands going to Mune’s chest as he rocks his hips back against the thighs supporting him from behind. “Can I see you?”</p><p>“Of course,” Mune breathes, sitting up to grab the edge of the shirt at his back. Takuto can’t help the way he stares as Mune’s arms flex as he pulls the shirt off, and his chest gets bared, in what looks like miles of tanned skin, the dots of every beauty mark littering Mune’s toned chest.</p><p>“Wow,” Takuto breathes, sliding hands reverently down his shoulders. “It feels like as many times as I see you like this I’ll never get used to it.” He cups one of Mune’s pecs and gets rewarded by the way Mune’s stomach tightens, abs jumping. “Feels like I cheated,” he mumbles.</p><p>Mune makes a choked off sound when Takuto thumbs across one of his nipples, and Takuto glances back up to see that his face is bright red, one of his lips drawn between his teeth delicately.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Takuto stutters, lifting hands from Mune’s skin. “Was that weird? That was probably so weird—”</p><p>“Don’t,” Mune says, reaching out to grab Takuto by the wrists. He places them back on his chest gently, and arches up to kiss the edge of Takuto’s jaw. “Don’t apologize. I like hearing you talk about me. I like when you <em>touch</em> me.”</p><p>“O-oh,” Takuto whispers, as Mune kisses his neck, his chin. “Then, I think you’re really beautiful, Munehisa.”</p><p>Mune kisses him again and Takuto squirms, hands drawing up Mune’s smooth, soft skin. His chest has a little give, but his stomach is hard, the muscles in his arms spilling the gaps of Takuto’s fingers. He really doesn’t think he <em>will</em> ever get used to the way Mune’s skin feels under his hands, the way he kisses Takuto like he’s trying to steal his breath away. His heart is pounding, and his dick is hard, and Takuto laughs as he realizes he’s warring with his need to be affectionate and his need to get Mune’s hands on him, <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Lay back,” he murmurs, pushing Mune gently by the shoulders. He goes down on his back gently, and Takuto shifts up onto his knees to go for the buttons of his shirt, working them all the way up to his collar bone until he can shrug out of the material, shivering as the air conditioning hits him.</p><p>“What?” he says, when he catches Mune staring.</p><p>“It’s just—<em>Damn</em>,” Mune breathes, as he presses a hand to Takuto’s stomach over the edge of his pants. “Do you know if there’s a realistic way to get my mouth on, like, <em>all</em> of you? Could fuckin’ eat you, baby.”</p><p>“Don’t be vulgar,” Takuto mumbles, as he tosses his shirt away, even though his whole body lights up with pleasure at the comment.</p><p>“You like it when I’m vulgar,” Mune laughs, taking hold of Takuto’s waist again. His hips give a little thrust, and Takuto gasps as it knocks them together, his body rocking in some crude imitation of what it would be like if Mune was already <em>inside</em> of him. “Don’t you? Gets you off when I say I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress until you <em>cry</em>, huh, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Jesus,” Takuto breathes, hands going back to steady himself on Mune’s chest.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Mune growls, still rocking his hips up against Takuto’s. The sound is muffled by the material of their pants, but Takuto is familiar enough with the way Mune’s skin slaps on his, the snap of his hips when they’re <em>much</em> less clothed. “It’s just you and me,” Mune hums, as Takuto gives a little whimper when their hips meet. “You can be honest, y’know. If you wanna sit on my dick, just say that.”</p><p>“<em>Mune</em>,” Takuto moans, steadying himself against Mune’s chest. “You’re such a—a bad influence on me.”</p><p>“What else is new, sweetheart?” Mune says with a grin. Takuto shivers when he hooks a finger in the edge of his pants and tugs. “I meant it, though. You wanna go for a ride?”</p><p>“Right now?” Takuto yelps, glancing around at the still empty nurses office. “We’re—we’re at school! And it’s not like… we… have…” he frowns as Mune reaches under the pillow at the end of the bed and pulls out a little translucent bottle with a smile. “Why does she even <em>have</em> that?” he yelps.</p><p>Mune shrugs. “A nurse has her reasons. Plus, ‘s not like we’re still totally innocent here already,” he says, with a pointed glance down at Takuto’s hands on his chest. Takuto pulls them back sheepishly, caught when Mune stops him from pulling away with a hand on his wrist. “We can be as careful as you want, but I think it’ll be fun.” He gives the lube bottle a comical little shake. “What do you say?”</p><p>“This is irresponsible and dangerous,” Takuto huffs, even as he pops the button on his pants. “Give me the lube.”</p><p>Mune chuckles as he hands it over, and the abruptly stops as Takuto shimmies out of his pants, somehow managing to knock his glasses off and barely even notice. He’s too busy smugly watching Mune’s face as he drinks in his naked boyfriend on top of him, and Takuto leans forward to press a triumphant kiss to his mouth.</p><p>“Taku,” Mune groans, squeezing Mune by the hips. “You’re killing me here, baby.”</p><p>Takuto giggles and sits back with a hum, shifting to get comfortable as he pops the cap on the lube and pours it across his fingers.</p><p>“Wait,” Mune breathes, and Takuto stops, opening his eyes to glance down at Mune. “Do you want me to do it?”</p><p>“I can do it,” Takuto assures, eyelashes fluttering as he slips his hand between his legs, a finger nudging gently at his hole. “<em>Ah</em>, I-I don’t want you to take your hands off of me.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Mune says, smile creeping into his voice. “God, you’re really perfect, huh?”</p><p>Takuto nearly bites his tongue when he rocks a fingers in himself, body tensing uncomfortably. This really <em>would</em> be easier with Mune’s help, but he likes the way Mune is absentmindedly stroking at his skin with his thumbs, holding Takuto still as he starts to shake on his thighs. He nearly tips over when he slips in a second finger besides himself, the stretch starting to burn as he rocks back on his own fingers, breath catching.</p><p>“You’re doing so good,” Mune whispers, fingers digging in tighter. “<em>God</em>, Takuto, what’d I do to deserve you?”</p><p>“Don’t,” Takuto croaks out, even as his breath catches on a moan. “I—<em>ngh</em>, Mune, <em>Mune</em>, can I put it in now?”</p><p>“You sure you’re ready?” Mune asks, and Takuto gasps and jerks when he feels one of Mune’s thick fingers press against his already spread hole, sticky against the lube. He whimpers embarrassingly when Mune starts to push in, because he <em>knows</em> Mune’s hands are big, but the way one covers his ass and the other brushes against the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh is too much, too much—</p><p>“Stop,” Takuto gasps, hips twitching. “<em>Mune</em>, I’ll c-come, <em>stop</em>.” Mune pulls away and Takuto takes a steadying breath, wincing as their fingers slide free. “Thanks,” he pants, against Mune’s neck, trying not to squirm as his hole clenches at nothing.</p><p>“You okay?” Mune asks, and Takuto feels a hand press reassuringly low on his back.</p><p>“’m fine,” Takuto says into his neck.</p><p>Mune laughs. “You’re shaking, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Said I’m <em>fine</em>,” Takuto grunts, reaching between his legs again. “Where’s your dick?”</p><p>Mune laughs and covers Takuto’s hand with his own, shuffling around until he can pull his cock out of his pants and guide Takuto back. “Go slow,” he urges.</p><p>“We’ve had sex before,” Takuto says on a frown. “I think I know myyyy—<em>nnhhh f-fuck.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Takuto</em>,” Mune says tightly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Takuto gasps, head thrown back as he rocks just on the <em>tip</em> of Mune’s cock. “It feels bigger somehow, <em>ff—ah!</em> H-how does it feel <em>bigger?</em>”</p><p>“It’s been a minute,” Mune says, chuckling slightly. “And it’s not like we’ve gone the w-whole way every time.”</p><p>Takuto nods and swallows, trying to hold <em>very</em> still. It kind of feels like Mune is splitting him open, which he’s not particularly <em>complaining</em> about, but <em>god</em> he really wishes his first boyfriend’s dick wasn’t this big.</p><p>“Are you going to listen to me this time?” Mune asks, holding Takuto by the hips again.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Takuto pants. He really does go slow now, sliding down on Mune’s cock so slowly he barely feels like he’s moving. Trying to keep his weight even is still making his thighs shake though, and it’s hard to take deep breath when he feels stuffed to the brim, but Mune goes back to rubbing placating circles in his skin, even as his own breathing stutters.</p><p>Takuto bottoms out with a sound close to a sob, opening his eyes again just to check and make sure Mune is okay. He looks fine, a little winded, and Takuto realizes his hands are tightening and loosening on his waist like he’s not sure whether he can comfort Takuto or not.</p><p>“What?” Takuto asks breathlessly.</p><p>Mune groans. “You’re… <em>shit</em>. You’re so tight I don’t know how it’s not hurting you because it’s almost hurting <em>me</em>, and I’m gonna… <em>fuck</em>, I’m trying not to <em>hurt</em> you, dollface.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Takuto says, with a little roll of his hips. It makes Mune gasp, and Takuto groan, especially as he feels what Mune means. He’s… snug, and pressing up against Takuto’s insides. “Can I,” he asks breathlessly. “Can I move? Mune, can I move?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mune sighs, with a little twitch of his hips. “Yeah, Takuto, go.”</p><p>The first drag of Mune’s cock inside of him as Takuto shifts is all consuming, and he shakes as he lifts his hips up, and again as he drags back down. He knows he won’t feel anything, he <em>knows</em>, but he can’t help reaching down and putting a hand low on his stomach, just to see if Mune’s big enough for him to feel it even over his skin. The thought should be terrifying, he <em>knows</em>, but it’s Mune, and Takuto meant what he said earlier. Mune wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p>When he starts bouncing gently on Mune’s cock, Takuto’s apprehension goes out the window for the way his cock drags against his insides, the burn on the inside of his thighs. “M-Mune,” he sighs, leaning forward to press his hands against Mune’s chest. “Oh… <em>god</em>.”</p><p>“You’re fuckin’ killing me here, dollface,” Mune groans, hips giving a little twitch upwards. It buries his cock just that much more in Takuto, and he can’t help the way he yelps, hands clawing at Mune’s chest instinctively. And then Mune does it <em>again</em>, and Takuto jerks in his lap, pleasure lighting up all his nerves at each little rock of Mune’s hips.</p><p>“<em>Mune!”</em> Takuto whines, scratching down Mune’s chest again. He realizes when he glances down that there are red marks strewn across Mune’s skin, angry and thin like he’s been attacked, and Takuto flushes when he realizes he hasn’t even stopped riding Mune to asses them.</p><p>“Sorry,” he slurs, heart beating so hard it feels nearly out of his chest. “’m sorry, I don’t want to h-hurt you, <em>please</em>, it feels so good I c-can’t.” Takuto hiccups, even as he keeps lifting his hips, breath punching out of him as Mune holds him by the hip and fucks up into him. “C—<em>ah, hah, </em>M-Mune! <em>Please</em>, it’s g-good, too much can’t—”</p><p>Mune wraps a hand around his cock and Takuto has to bite down on his hand to keep from shouting, rolling his hips forward as Mune fucks him hard enough that his knees nearly give out.</p><p>“I’m not—gonna last,” Mune grits out, and all Takuto can do in return is gasp and shake, because he <em>knows</em> he’s got about two more second of Mune’s hand on his cock before he’s out of it.</p><p>“Don’t—not inside,” Takuto manages to gasp out. He drops his chest down to Mune’s and lets Mune drag him by the hips as he comes with a gasp, spilling between their stomachs and moaning feebly, trying to arch up for one last kiss.</p><p>Mune presses their mouths together and pulls out with a groan, and Takuto feels his come spill hot across the curve of his ass in short spurts, sliding down towards his hole even as it cools. It makes him shiver, imagining it dripping off of his skin and onto Mune’s soft cock, and he shivers as Mune’s strokes at his hips, massaging the ache out of his poor legs.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Takuto groans into Mune’s neck. “We just had sex in the nurse’s office.”</p><p>Mune laughs and strokes at his back. “Would you like to undo us having sex in the nurses office?” he asks.</p><p>“Is that an option?” Takuto grumbles. Mune laughs.</p><p>They manage to get things as clean as possible within a few minutes—the sheets were mostly spared, though Takuto was <em>not</em>, and Mune is going to have a little bit of dried come on his pants until he can wash them—but by the time the bell rings for the end of the day, Takuto is splayed out exhausted on Mune’s chest on the other availible cot, curtains open as they try to work up the energy to drag themselves off campus.</p><p>Someone knocks on the door and Takuto sits up with a gasp, extricating himself from Mune just in time for the nurse to reappear, blinking at Takuto and Mune sitting on opposite sides of the bed, hands in their laps like they haven’t been touching at all.</p><p>“Oh, Taku-chan, Iwai-kun. Are you two feeling alright?”</p><p>“Yes!” Takuto squeaks, at the same time Mune replies, “Doing better now, yeah.”</p><p>“That’s good,” the nurse says, with a polite smile that makes Takuto feel <em>immensely </em>guilty. “You two should get home though, okay? I just came back to put a few things away and lock up.”</p><p>“Right!” Takuto yelps, sliding out of the bed and throwing Mune what he hopes is a casual glance. “T-thank you for keeping me company, um, Iwai-san.”</p><p>“No problem,” Mune says, with a sly smile. “Anytime, right, dollface?”</p><p>“Right!” Takuto repeats, desperately ignoring the questioning look the nurse sends his way. He slips into the hallway with a shaky breath, and presses up against the side wall, watching as students spill out of their classrooms and chatter loudly as they move. Takuto keeps his head down until Mune reappears, readjusting his shirt and headed off towards the stairs that lead to the entrance.</p><p>“Uncle’s out,” Mune explains, as he brushes a hand against Takuto’s and gets him to fall into step. “You wanna come over for a little while?”</p><p>Another impossible pang of heat shoot through Takuto that he desperately hopes Mune doesn’t notice. Based on the sly look that gents sent his way, he’s out of luck. “I think I’d like that,” he mutters, brushing his hand back against Mune’s.</p><p>“Perfect,” Mune says, and Takuto jumps as fingers slip in between his. “Make it a date.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I really do not write enough nsfw stuff of these idiots wkjfjdkkfk</p><p>If you wanna hear me talk more about marukiwai and just random other bullshit I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/tobi_yos">twitter</a>! I am very friendly I promise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>